RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Tour Auto Speciale
Method: 1. Using source mode copy all of this page to notepad or notepad++ 2. Search and replace ##name of event## with the exact events name on RR3 (including capitalisation) 3. If there is only one car: Search and replace ##manufacture## with the exact manufacture name (e.g. Ford) 4. If there is only one car: search for ##model## and replace with the exact name on RR3. For more than one car: search for ##manufacture## ##model## and manually add each car. 5. Update all entries with ## next to them (search for ## and replace each one in turn) 6. Once complete create the page, it should start: http://rr3.wikia.com/wiki/RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for ##name of event## 7. Copy from stub to the end of the page, paste it to the new page. RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for Tour Auto Speciale The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for Tour Auto Speciale in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. Description ##name of event## is an event in Real Racing 3. It gives the players a chance to win the Ferrari F12tdf. After version ?? (v#.#.#) was updated. Tour Auto Speciale starts ??? ??thThe way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM ??? ??nd (local time), the event can be completed ?x24 hours later, 11PM ??? ??th. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage.. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the #manufacture## ##model##....##expand if required## Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about Tour Auto Speciale Stage 01: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down Goal 1.1: Head To Head, Autodromo Nazionale Monza Junior Course - 2 laps - Win this event - Recommended PR 53.0 Goal 1.2: Cup, Autodromo Nazionale Monza Road Course - 1 lap - Win this event - Recommended PR 53.0 Goal 1.3: Hunter, Autodromo Nazionale Monza Road Course - 1 lap - Win this event with two overtakes - Recommended PR 53.0 RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. Goal 1.3 Hunter- ☀Autodromo Nazionale Monza – Road Course, 1 lap event- 1.1 to 1.2 were just a piece of cake. Just the hunter event (1.3) needs a bit care cause you have to overtake the Nisan twice just before finishing the 1 lap race. Just tik-tok one touch breaking to get behind the Nisan then accelerate. :Reports Racer KCain10r wrote: No upgrades needed to finish the stage. Service didn't get into the red. Take opportunities to slow the bots. Credit: RR3 Michael P,Racer KCain10r, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about Tour Auto Speciale Stage 02: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 2.1: Cup, Circuit des 24 Heures - 1 lap - Win in your class within 1:28 with no race information - Recommended PR 53.7 Racer KCain10r wrote: Not a whole lap. Rolling start in the Porsche esses. Pass at least 20 competitors. Cutting last chicane may be necessary. Can win with no upgrades. (53.0) Goal 2.2: Autocross, Circuit des 24 Heures - Win this event - Recommended PR 54.2 Goal 2.3: Cup, Circuit des 24 Heures 1 lap - Off-track 5 seconds or less - Recommended PR 54.7 Racer KCain10r wrote: Won all events in this stage with PR 53.0, no upgrades. Needed service. RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, Racer KCain10r, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 03 Tips about Tour Auto Speciale Stage 03: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 3.1: Elimination, Nürburgring - Remain one place away from elimination every 20 seconds and win - Recommended PR 55.4 Racer KCain10r wrote: There are 5 bot competitors. Push the car in front of you to close the gap between that car and the next -- be sure to not PIT them out and pass them prematurely. Goal 3.2: Speed Record, Nürburgring - Win this event without going off-track for more than 2 seconds - Recommended PR 55.8 Racer KCain10r wrote: Able to attain required speed well before brake point of final chicane, even with PR of 54.9 (9/10ths below Recommended). Goal 3.3: Autocross, Nürburgring - Win this event without going off track - Recommended PR 56.3 Racer KCain10r wrote: May need to brake earlier on final chicane, to stay on-track. Use the part of the chicane that appears off-track, but actually is on. Attained with PR 54.9. UG:0011110 Goal 3.4: Endurance, Nürburgring - Reach a top speed of 174 mph (280 kph) at least 2 times and win - Recommended PR 56.7 Racer KCain10r wrote: If racers start with a goal greater than 4.1 miles (est. 6.6 km), they have two opportunities at the long straight on the back side. Three, if you go well past the goal. So, no need to drop back and re-attain the goal speed in one run. Actually, cutting the final chicane may be needed, each time, to attain the goal speed. Full service at the beginning of the stage, lasts for all four goals. RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, Racer KCain10r ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 04 Tips about ##name of event## Stage 04: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 4.1: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.2: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.3: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.4: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 4.5: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 05 Tips about ##name of event## Stage 05: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 5.1: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.2: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.3: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.4: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 5.5: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 06 Tips about ##name of event## Stage 06: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 6.1: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.2: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.3: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.4: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.5: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 6.6: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 07 Tips about ##name of event## Stage 07: :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 7.1: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.2: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.3: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.4: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.6: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? Goal 7.6: #Event, Track & laps# - goal? - Recommended PR??.? RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Credit: RR3 Michael P, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Start / End Strategy The player has # days to complete the # stages, the event is # days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time the player starts it, the last stage will end # x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is normally straight forward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if stage 01 isn't completed the first day, it can continue the following day. The next stage 02, will unlock at midnight providing stage 01 is completed, stage 03 will unlock at midnight the following day, and so on up to stage #, in total there will be # x 24 hours = # hours to complete all stages. For example: Start ### @ 7:30 PM the event will end # days x 24 hours later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM, You need to choose the best time for you to start #name of event## event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race tip): I wouldn't recommend starting the event on the first day, #date#, as many racers, who start as soon as the event opens, complain about bugs, which FM then fix! Instead leave the start a day or two and let other people do the bug testing. Also the tips and details can be filled in by the early adopters, so starting a day or two later gives a better heads up. Ideally, for racers who are busy Monday to Friday and have the weekend free, the best day and time to start is as late as possible #day#, as long as it's before midnight, meaning stage # of the event can be completed over two days, the following Saturday and Sunday. #Unfortunately there maybe a short time to start this event!# It maybe only open for #No# weeks, as the next release is expected ##. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Cloud Save / Restore It is important to cloud save before every race, for full details see RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore General Tips Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of ##name of event## Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots, that are also common to No Compromise, Light-Rider and Jaguar Legacy: XJ220: Methods to slow bots down See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Methods to slow bots down FAQ How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If the final car service is missed, after the final event on the day, the soonest it can service is at midnight (local time), when the next stage opens. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing When is the last time I can start this Event? The exact date is unknown, normally 1 - 2 weeks. The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Will this event be added to the race career? FM went though a spell of adding special events to the racing career, the last time a special event was added was September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Previous to that was April 2015 v3.3, with Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. It is therefore unlikely this event will be added to the racing career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The #manufacture## ##model## is available to win if the challenge is completed in ## days, after ##-### the #manufacture## ##model## can be purchased. Can I buy the car? The #manufacture## ##model## is available in the #race## Series in the ### Series. It can be purchased for ### / R$ ### . #bonsu series# The #manufacture## ##model## is available in Series1# located in #category name# career underneath #main series##. This vehicle was added in the ??Update Name?? (v. ?.?.?) released in ??Month Year?? and can be unlocked by earning ?? trophies in ??Series?? or by completing ??Time-Limited Event?? special challenge. This vehicle can be acquired for (R$)?? ( ) or (R$)?? ( ) with showcase discount, with a waiting delivery time of ?? hour. ??EITHER?? It is unlocked as soon as the dealership is open to the player. ??OR?? It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race): Since Generations, if the players car is far below the recommended PR level the bots run impossible times. Once the car is upgraded the bots return to normal times. Slowing the bots works, only when the PR requirements are close. Some goals have fixed top bots. Possible upgrade strategies: How much do the upgrades cost? ## car starts## For car details see here: * #manufacture## ##model## For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section ##manufacture#####manufacture## ##model## - Direct link to the ##manufacture## ##model## project page with PR. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Benefit Calculated benefits of the event: (Can be calculated from the figures before starting day and figures after completion of the special challenge) Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who have left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the ##name of event## Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B ? * What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to ##name of event## Comments and let us know ;-) Footnotes Category:Pages that help editing Category:Templates